Now and Forever
by BoandHutchFan
Summary: Steve x Reader one-shot! WARNING: If you do not like death stories, do not read.


**Now and Forever**

 **WARNING: If you do not like death stories, this is not for you. This is all in reader position.**

You were on a mission with Steve at a HYDRA base. You had been dating for a couple years and it had been the best years of your life. You were certain they were going to last forever.

 _"Y/N, what's your position?"_ Steve said.

"I'm on the south side, nearing the control room." You replied.

The mission was simple. Get to the control room, get information about HYDRA's plan's, get out and get it to SHIELD. You'd been a last resort. Natasha was supposed to go with Steve, but she'd been called out on a much more important mission and you'd been called. You had agreed, so here you are.

 _"Get as much information as you can. If you can get all of it, get all of it. If you have to get out, get out. I don't want you to get hurt."_ Steve said. You smiled.

"You're afraid I'm going to get hurt? Huh Stevie?" You said, running through the halls.

 _"Yes I am."_ he said. _"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you."_

"Thanks Steve." You said. There was silence until you reached the room. "I'm here."

 _"10-4. Headed your way now."_

"10-4." You said, taking a little flash drive out of your catsuit and putting it into a USB port.

Your fingers flew across the keyboard, typing all the things needed , then you watched as it started transferring the information to the flash drive. You heard heavy footsteps running towards the room and you urged the process of transferring the information to the flash drive to go faster. You heard the door bust open as three HYDRA agents burst into the room, pointing their guns at you.

"Hands in the air where we can see them." the biggest one said. He was a big, bulky man. But with your past training, you knew you could take him down without a problem,

You flashed your eyes to the screen and back to the men in front of you, your hands raised up to the level of your head. The transaction was complete and you just needed to hit one button. The holster on your thigh held your gun. They each saw you glance at the screen quickly and all turned their attention to the screen as well. You took the chance and quickly reached down for your gun, un-holstering it and shooting the three men in front of you, hitting a button, then taking the flash drive, keeping your gun in your hand. You stepped over the men on the ground, assuming they were all dead, and starting to walk out the door, pausing in the doorway to talk to Steve.

"I got all of it." You said.

 _"Good job. I'm a couple hallways down to the west of you, meet me halfway."_ he replied.

"10-4." You said, starting to walk away. "Maybe I can get Fury to give me more missions. "

 _"Maybe. Not likely though."_ Steve replied.

"Natasha always get's to go on missions. When am I going to get a-" You got cut off as you heard a bang and felt something rip through your back, exiting your stomach.

You screamed in pain as you put your hand on your stomach, pulling it back with blood.

 _"Y/N?"_ Steve said. You didn't respond. _"Y/N?!"_ He yelled.

"I'm hit." You said, before your knees gave way and you fell to the floor, still clutching your stomach. You curled in on yourself. You dropped your gun as you reached for the flash drive in your suit, pulling it out. You felt yourself slipping away as you saw Steve come into view.

"Y/N!" he yelled, sliding to his knees next to you.

"Steve." You whispered, looking up.

"I'm here. You're going to be fine." he said, uncurling you, then moving your hand from your stomach.

You shook your head. "No Steve. I'm not going to be ok."

"Don't say that." he said, putting pressure on your stomach, making you groan in pain. A layer of sweat formed on your forehead as you felt yourself slip away further.

"Steve, it's no use." You said.

"I've got an agent down. I repeat Agent Y/L/N is down!" Steve said before turning his attention back to you.

You weakly held the flash drive up to him. "Take this. Take it back to SHIELD." You said, your voice becoming quieter.

"No, you're going to take it to SHIELD yourself." Steve said.

"It's no use. I'm not going to make it. I was hoping to I was going to be able to start a family with you, but it looks like I'm not going to be able to."

"No. We're going to make a family." he said. "We're going to get married someday and start a happy family."

You shook your head weakly. You took his hand that was on your stomach and put the flash drive in it, closing his fingers around it.

You smiled weakly as you spoke your last words. "I love you, Steve Rogers. Not because your Captain America, but because of who you are when you're not saving the world. Don't ever forget that. Don't forget me." You said as your eyes shut and your hand slipped away from his and fell to the floor. You took your last breath before he could say the words he had always said to you every day.

"I love you." he said, kissing your cold lips as tears streamed out of his eyes.

He heard a laugh from behind you. He looked up to see one of the men standing against the door frame, a wound in his abdomen. He hadn't even noticed him there as he was focused on you the whole time.

"She's dead and there's nothing you can do about it." he said in a sneer voice. But he was smiling.

Steve snapped, taking your gun off of the ground faster than the other guy could cock his, aimed, cocked the gun and fired. The bullet landed it's mark, right in the middle of the head. The agent went down, dead instantly. Steve threw the gun down and then weeped over your body, putting his forehead to yours.

"I will remember you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you were when you were drunk, the way you were when you were mad at Tony, the way you were when you lifted Thor's hammer. Everything. I will remember you. Now and forever." He said, kissing you one last time before putting your hand on your stomach and picking you up.

You ended up bringing HYDRA to its knees with the information you had collected. You had a memorial made in your honor and being named as one of SHIELD's bravest agents. Steve visited your memorial every day, saying the last words he ever said to you.

"Now and forever."


End file.
